


Pleasure can be a greater torment [F4F]

by BipBop_SadRobot



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Body Appreciation, Consensual, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mean but Caring, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Pain, Pre-Scene Interview, Rope Bondage, Teasing, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot
Summary: First time being under a Dominatrix? Don't worry, everything will be fine as long as you behave.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Pleasure can be a greater torment [F4F]

**Author's Note:**

> **To the performer:**  
>  \- Who are you? A professional dominatrix. Classy, caring and playful outside a scene, maybe even bubbly, but ruthless, strict and sadistic once she gets into her dominant persona.
> 
> \- Relationship with other characters? She is your "client". This is the first time she requests your services. You've already exchanged some information prior to today's meeting.
> 
> \- Notation?  
> # → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.  
> [ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.
> 
> \- Others:  
> Like my other scripts, I try to be descriptive, rather than telling you exactly how to say each line, so you can build up the scene in your mind and then act out the character in the tone / attitude that suits you best. Improvisation during the teasing / forced orgasm parts is heavily encouraged. What's written down are mostly guidelines so the story follows along nicely, but most of the dirty talk / moans / gasps / etc. are left out, so feel free to spice things up yourself.
> 
> This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

# A cassette tape is placed inside a recorder.

[You place a cassette on your classy, old handheld recorder and press the button with a big, red dot.]

Hello there.

Before we begin, I’d like to… make sure we’re both on the same page. Is that okay?

Perfect. 

Oh, you don’t mind if I record this, do you? It’s only audio.

Great!

So, today you are here to be my submissive. You are to obey me, worship me, please me, amuse me… and in turn I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself and, above all, that you’re safe. How does that sound?

Mm-hmm, I’m glad to hear that.

Now, you told me you didn’t have much experience. Were you referring to BDSM, to sex in general…?

Okay, so, you’ve done some things in your private life, that’s good. But you’ve never been in a proper scene, right? 

Wait, scene. Do you know what that means?

Oh, good! Someone did a bit of research, I like that.

Sometimes people come here all bragging and boasting, and then it turns out they are full of shit…

Anyway… Is that why you told me you didn’t have anything in specific that you wanted to do or try today?

So… I have full permission to explore and to take you wherever I please? Within your limits, of course.

Good.

Now, safewords. Do you remember them?

Let’s check just in case.

What do you say when you want me to stop completely?

That’s right. And if you want me to switch things up a bit or be more gentle?

Mhm! And what if you have something on your mouth?

You did remember them, that’s good!

Don’t hesitate to use them. In fact, please use them if you need to.

Will you have to use them?

Well… as long as you behave I’m going to… try and play nice. 

Don’t think I’ll go easy on you though. If you’re naughty, I won’t hesitate you punish you, so try and be a good girl for me alright?

Oh, you liked that… Was it the good girl? Or the thought of me punishing you?

Don’t worry, we’ll find out soon enough.

Does that make you nervous?

It’s scary, I know… Especially on your first time… But, your face tells me that you’re also excited…

Hey… look at me. Take a deep breath with me.

[You look into her eyes, put your hand to your chest, and inhale slowly, waiting for her to do the same. Once she does, you hold it in for a couple of seconds and then exhale. She follows.]

Good girl.

You’re blushing… so cute… 

[You giggle as he blushes even more.]

Look at you shuffling around in that chair… 

Take another deep breath if you need to.

That’s right… good girl…

Say, is there anything I should know before we start? Any changes in the limits list you sent me?

Yes? What is it?

What. You’ve never been with a woman before?

Only kisses and fantasies? Seriously?

Oh… oh my…

No! No no no darling there’s nothing wrong with that!

In fact, I must say I’m quite flattered, but… you must know how rough I can be and I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong impression or… 

You know what, never mind. You’re a brave one, and I wouldn’t want to make you doubt yourself. After all, I’m here to take care of you…

Are there any other surprises that you have in store for me? 

Alright then… 

[You take a moment to fully get into the right mindset.]

From now on, you shall address me as “Miss” or “Mistress”. Not both. Choose one, and stick with it. Am I clear?

Yes… what?

Good girl.

[You stand up and open one of the many drawers that fill the walls of the room and take out a black, leather blindfold and hand it to her.]

I’ll go get ready now, it shouldn’t take too long. 

When I get back, I want you sitting here with only this blindfold and your underwear on. 

As for the rest of your clothes, there’s a basket on that closet. 

Yes, that one.

Place them there, folded nicely.

[You reach inside your bralette and pull out a small, golden key.] And lock the closet once you’re done. This is the key. I want it in the palm of your right hand when I get back.

Think you can follow all of that? Should be pretty easy right?

Good. I’ll be right back.

# A door closes.

-

# The same door opens. The clicking of your heels against the floor getting louder.

[You check if the closet is locked and then walk towards your blindfolded slave.]

Put your back against the chair, I don’t want you slouching… Besides that… good job following simple tasks.

[You grab the key on her hand and throw it, not paying attention to where it lands.]

Oops, it slipped… Oh well, you didn’t need those clothes anyway, right?

[You walk around her, tracing your nails across her shoulders.]

I don’t know why you wear those baggy clothes… you have an amazing figure…

Stand up, I want to see you properly.

Spread your legs a bit, hands behind your back.

That’s right, good girl…

[You walk in front of her, your lips brushing against hers as you run your nails down her back.]

White lacy bra and matching panties… Did someone want to impress me?

[As soon as she says something you unclasp her bra with one hand and pull up, helping her out of it. You let it fall on the floor.]

Your bra was bothering me. Were you saying something?

[She tries to answer your question, but you cut her again.]

Now that we’ve got rid of that useless bra, I thought that I should play with your amazing breasts a bit, don’t you think?

They fit in my hands so well when I cup them… What if I squeeze a bit?

That’s a cute moan… Now, answer me. Were you trying to impress me with this lingerie?

Yes what?

You were? Did you perhaps think that wearing white would make you look cute? Innocent?

You did think that, didn’t you? But you can’t fool me darling… 

After all, what kind of innocent little girl would want to be dominated by another woman?

There you go blushing again… 

Hmm… I can feel your nipples hardening on my palms…

You’re a pervert aren’t you? Say it.

Louder.

Still not loud enough…

Here, let me help you… I’ll just grab these and… [You gently pinch her nipples, massaging them between your thumb and index finger, and then give them a firm tug as you let them go.] Tug~

That right! You just needed a bit of motivation…

Good girl.

[You place your hand on her chest, guiding her.]

Sit back down. And remember, don’t ever wear a bra again when you’re with me. Even if it’s as cute as this one, those tits are way too beautiful to be covered up. Understood?

[You run your hand down her hair.] Good, you addressed me properly this time but… 

[And you grab a fistful at the back, making her look up at you through the blindfold.] I just complimented you, didn’t I?

And what do you say when someone does or says something nice to you?

Exactly. Thank me.

Good girl.

Your breathing got faster… Do you like it when I pull your hair like this?

Of course you do, you’re a pervert after all… Spread your legs.

[You smack her thighs firmly, but not too hard, while still keeping her hair on your fist.]

Is that what you call spreading? Open up more, and bring your crotch to the edge of the chair.

Good girl…

[You run your free hand down her body, slowly, until you let it rest over her panties.]

Oh my… I just played with your tits for a bit and yet… your panties are soaked. How’s that possible?

Are you that needy? Or maybe… you like it when I get a bit rougher?

OR… both?

[You pull on her hair a bit harder while running your fingers up and down her pussy-lips through her lacy panties, in a V shape, avoiding to touch her clit.]

You like it when I massage your lips like this? 

Yeah? Do you want me to pay more attention to your aching clit? 

Hmm… I can feel it pulsing against the thin fabric…

You want me to rub it, right?

You NEED me to touch it. To PLEASE it.

Ask properly. Beg for it.

Again.

[You smack her pussy through her panties while letting go of her hair.]

Louder! Do I have to motivate you again?

Beg!

[You tug at her nipples again, and then smack her pussy several times. You’re being rougher now, and the fact that she keeps squirming just makes you want to give her more.]

Goood girl… Fuck I love watching you squirm…

[You dig your nails into her panties and rip them off as she gasps.]

Look at that filthy cunt… You’re dipping on my chair!

[You smack her pussy again, pressing your hand against it, rubbing it slowly.]

That’s right… moan for me while I rub this needy pussy… 

[You slow down and take off her blindfold.]

Look at me… Do you like what you see?

Red lipstick, black heels and thong, no bra…

Of course you do… but, I didn’t permit you to stare now, did I?

Keep your eyes on mine.

You know… usually I would keep hitting you until you’re all red for me… after all, I get off oh so hard when I’m giving pain but… I think pleasure, can be a greater torment.

[You speed, now really focusing on her clit, bringing her to the edge.]

Eyes on mine!

[Another smack, and then, more rubbing.]

You’re a squirmy one aren’t you?

Getting close already? Yes?

Don’t you dare cum without permission. Am I clear slut?

Oooh don’t give me that look… If you want to cum, beg.

That’s right, let me hear those pleads again. Fuck you’re so fucking sexy when you’re desperate…

So sexy in fact… [You slow down.] That I think I’ll leave you like this for a while. [And take your hand off.]

Hmm… bucking your hips against the air? That’s not going to do much now is it?

Poor you… stand up.

Turn around, hands on the back of the chair, arched back, ass out.

And calm down.

[You stand up and grab some rope.]

# Your high-heels click against the floor again and the rope is moved around

Is that an arch? [You give her ass a playful smack.]

That’s more like it. Legs open.

Good girl. Now stay like this while I tie you up.

[You tie her wrists together and make a loop around the back of the chair, forcing her to grab it. With two smaller ropes, you tie each of her ankles to the front legs of the chair.]

You look even sexier now… [Another smack on her ass.]

If you feel any tingling, tell me immediately okay? Also, try to move your toes and fingers whenever you’re not too busy trying not to cum.

[As soon as you finish tying her up, you reach from between her legs from behind and continue to rub her pussy.]

Ah ah ah, stop grinding against my fingers… Stay like this while I play with you.

Should I put something in? 

Yes? Open your mouth and suck my fingers.

[You press yourself against her back and reach forward with your free hand, placing two fingers inside her mouth while she eagerly sucks them.]

Look at how you’re sucking my fingers… Maybe I should pull out a strap…

[As you say that her body twitches.]

Oh you like that idea? Well, if you want to be fucked so much… I’ll stop playing with your clit… [You take your hand off.]

And I’ll start fucking you with my fingers. [You take them out of her mouth with a pop, and slide them inside of her dripping pussy from behind, trying to find her spot.]

Your cunt just swallowed my fingers! You want to be filled up don’t you?

[Suddenly, she pushes back against your fingers.]

Is that the spot? Oh yes it is…

You’re twitching again…

Can you cum from this? From me just pressing my fingers against your g-spot over and over again?

[You fuck her pussy with your fingers, trying your hardest not to give her bouncing ass a smack, or a bite.]

Fuck you’re sexy… That’s right, get close again… 

I want you on the edge. Here, I’ll play with your clit again.

[You start to rub it from behind again while fucking her with your fingers.]

Don’t grind against me! And stop bucking your hips!

Hold that orgasm and ride that fucking edge for me slut.

Don’t you fucking cum, don’t you fucking dare.

You can’t hold it in any more?

Are you sure?

Alright then… [In an instant, you remove both your hands, leaving her twitching and whining.]

Stop whining, or I’ll give you a good reason to whine. [You give both of her asscheeks a hard spank.]

Still whining? [You spank them again.]

That’s better… 

[You walk in front of her and place your fingers in her mouth.]

Clean your filthy juices off my fingers.

Hmm… You do love sucking, don’t you? Makes me want to cover that cute face with my cunt…

I bet you’d love that… 

How does your pussy taste? Seems like you enjoy tasting yourself.

Sweet? Hmm… Don’t mind if I try it out then…

[Once all your fingers are clean, you walk behind her and kneel.]

I’m just going to keel behind you and tease you even more… with my mouth this time.

[You lean forward, spreading her cheeks to make space for your face, and begin to lick her wet slit up and down slowly.]

It is sweet… fuck… 

[You spank her.]

Aren’t you forgetting something?

Exactly, thank you. 

[Once her breathing speeds up again, you start to focus on her sensitive clit, flicking it with the tip of your tongue.]

Hmm… fuck… stop bucking your hi-

[Before you can continue, she closes her legs and traps your face right against her cunt as she pushes back. You try to scream but your words are lost in between her legs. Despite that, a couple of spanks are enough to make her realise her mistake.]

[She opens her legs and you stand up behind her. You pull on her hair, bringing her head back, and whisper into her ear.]

What. Was. That!?

[You spank her again, on both cheeks, and on her cunt.]

You think you can start rubbing yourself on my face?

[More spanks.]

Bucking your hips like an animal…

Oh you can’t control yourself? Is that so?

I should have noticed… You were so horny from the start…

You’re not a slut.

You’re a whore.

Say it.

Say. It!

That’s right. You’re a greedy whore. You just want pleasure for yourself.

And I really don’t like whores… 

But… I won’t punish you with pain… No no no... You want pleasure right? You want to cum?

Beg for it whore. Show me how much do you want to cum.

[While she begs, you walk away and grab a Hitachi wand from one of your drawers.]

Keep begging, I didn’t tell you to stop.

[With a bit of difficulty, you manage to sit down on the chair while she’s still tied up to it. Her tits are hanging right in front of your face.]

There we go… Keep begging whore.

Now, from here I have very easy access to… [You bite and pull one of her nipples.] Your sensitive little nipples. 

And… [You turn on the Hitachi and press it against her pussy while biting and pulling the other nipple.] Your needy, greedy, filthy, wet, cunt.

And every time you cum, I’m going to turn up the vibration on the wand, and I’m going to bite and twist and suck and pull on your nipples even harder.

Does that sound good? [You give her tits a spank.]

Oh, yes, I’ll also slap your tits. You wanted pleasure right? I’ll give you pleasure whore.

[You begin to take her nipples in your mouth one at the time as you talk.]

I’ll make you so sensitive you won’t be able to cum for a fucking week.

Cum as much as you want, you have permission whore.

Exhaust yourself on this vibrator.

This will teach you no-

Oh look at you trembling, are you cuming whore? Yes?

Well, time to turn this up…and to give you a bite. [You don’t even bite her nipples, you hold one of her tits with your hand and sink your teeth in deep.]

You’re moaning from me biting your tits!? 

Yes? You like that?

Turns out you’re also a little pain-slut hmm? Or should I say, pain-whore?

A filthy little maso-

Now THAT was a moan! [You slap her tits again and continue to put her nipples into your mouth. You’re getting a bit bored with biting, so you decide to start sucking and tugging.]

Another orgasm whore? Is it still going? 

Yes?

Well then I’m going to turn it up two or three times.

No? Is it too much? Oh poor you…

Your legs are trembling and yet… your pussy just keeps leaking and leaking, making a mess on my floor!

I don’t think you want this to stop. Especially when you just came again!

[This, “torture”, goes on for some time.]

-

[You can see her legs and arms trembling. She’s so exhausted she lets herself fall on top of you.]

Oh! You just… dropped on me… 

Well if you can’t stand up then I guess I’ll just give you one more orgasm… I’ll pull on these a little bit…

Come on… I know it’s there… 

There we go…

And now… Let me untie you.

# Ropes moving and falling to the floor

[You untie her as she lays her body on top of yours. You can’t move around much but you manage to do it.]

[You embrace her, pull her chin up, and place your tongue inside her open, inviting mouth, kissing her as she kisses and hugs you back.]

You’re a pretty good kisser… Even after I’ve made you cum countless times.

Let me help you get up, I’ll bring you to the bed.

[You carry her to the bed.]

Lay here, relax. I’ll be right back.

# High-heels clicking and a door opening and closing

[You return shortly with a bottle of cream and a tall glass of water. You lay beside her and apply the cream on her arms, wrists, nipples and ankles.]

Sit up straight and drink while I cream you up darling.

That’s right… slowly… 

Breathe in deep… hold it… let it out…

Good girl.

Hm… well, you weren’t very good today, but you didn’t stop me… 

Because you liked everything? Really? Even when I was being a bitch? 

That’s wonderful! 

No need to apologize so much… I just hope that you’ve learned your lesson and that it doesn’t happen again… But, apart from the greediness… You were amazing! I’m so proud of you!

Yes, seriously! You did great! 

Come here, lay on my chest…

That’s right, let’s cuddle for a bit before round two…

Yes! Well, unless you want to stop now, but you still have plenty of time left. 

Oh, don’t worry, aftercare time doesn’t count.

Alright then, round two it is.

But now we need to rest. You need to rest.

Oh, the rope marks? They shouldn’t last too long. One or two days at most.

Do you like them? 

Hmm… I think they look good on you too darling… Also those lipstick marks all over your tits…

Say, you’re single right?

That’s… interesting… 

I mean, it’s new for me. I’m used to being everyone’s dirty secret.

Do I mind? It’s just how things are. But… I guess I’d be nice to have someone to actually call my own…

Hey! You got me talking… 

You’ll get five spanks for this. And five more because of that grin on your face.

But we’re outside the scene now? I guess that’s true… 

Then you’ll get them because I want to give them to you. Does that sound fair?

Good…

Now, shht… I need you nice and relaxed because next, you’re going to be giving ME pleasure, and if what you told me before about having little experience with girls is true…

Well let’s just say that you have a lot to learn. So, lean back, and-

Hey, what’s that sound? 

OH! The recorder! Fuck! I didn’t turn it off! 

[You jump out of bed to check and, yes, the recording is still going.]

I usually only record the interview part I’m so sorry I-

You want me to keep it?

Naughty… but, alright. I’ll store this tape and put on a new one so we can record your first time eating a girl out. Sounds good?

Hmm… Good girl… 

# The STOP button on the recorder is pressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills:  
> u/Prciouss14U:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Prcious14U_ErosAudios/comments/kvh02s/f4m_script_fill_pleasure_can_be_a_greater_torment/


End file.
